


Polychrome

by Fuenoteki



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Suspense, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Kirito is an ordinary tenth grader at a certain boarding school. Somehow he started to get attached to Eugeo, the student council president.. or probably the opposite. These all lead him to the mysterious incident he experienced few days ago. How would he face the answer he got, and what would he do regarding to Eugeo's odd traits?
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Bump

Kirito  _ met _ that man few days ago. 

That night, he just barged into Kirito’s room. Kirito couldn’t really see the person's face due to lack of lighting, and he also wore a long coat. 

But Kirito was sure that man isn't from same class as him. Kirito even sure he isn’t a tenth grader, because he remembered all of them, nobody has body shape like this man. This man.. is kind of taller than Kirito's fellows.

"What are you doin—" Kirito took steps backwards. 

_ "Is he a eleventh or twelfth grader?",  _ asked Kirito to himself.  _ "Or he even might be an outsider!" _

"Hey, that’s so impolite. You don’t know that I am your teacher?" said that man with weird tone.

".....teacher..?"

Kirito’s face was just..  _ ’ugh.. okay..?’ _

Then this man tried to explain something.. peculiar, and before Kirito could give his response, he was already attacked by the man. It happened so fast, so he couldn’t even think about why was this happened to him.

* * *

"Do you have something in your mind?" asked one of some girls who apparently often seen around Kirito. Kirito just shook his head while continue eating his lunch.

"Actually, if you got something there, you can just let me hear it! I'm a great listener, you know." 

"Or just let me. You don't know right, if you let her listen to your problem, the next hours, your story will be already spread widely over the school!"

"What did you say!? Kirito-kun, believe me..."

Kirito didn't say anything, or to be exact, he didn't care about those girls so he felt like not hearing anything. What he cared about is just his current curiosity.. and culinary.

* * *

It's been a week since that terrifying night. Kirito sat on his toilet for hours. It's like it is his weekend routine, he got his smartphone in his hands and played some games until he's satisfied enough, then he would finally push the flush button there.

His back still felt ache. So he sometimes stretched his body.

"...damn." Kirito sighed once he recalled that scary event. Now he would never forget to lock the door. 

Kirito had been watching the teachers room and he felt nobody matches that man in his mind. He thought whether it was really an outsider. And he couldn't tell that incident to anyone, because he isn't really that close to people there. He also thought if he reports it to the school councils or other teachers, it would bother his freedom, he just wants to live his carefree life there.

So he just hides it to everyone.

After he's done with his toilet affairs, he got to get his extra food supplies for his room. Yes, he had to go to the canteen and also mini store. They're pretty far to each other. The canteen is near the classes, and the mini store is near the girls dormitory.

"If only I could bring a motorcycle here…"

Actually he could bring a bicycle there but seems he's too lazy to train his legs for pedals, so he just left it at home.

* * *

It's a day off, so all students could freely wear casual outfits around. But Kirito was just wearing his PE jersey. 

He got inside the canteen and seems something happened there.

"What do you mean by forgot the payment deadline? He already gave you extra days, and you still can't gather the cash!?"

_ "Here they go, the student councils, again..." _ said Kirito in his mind.  _ "Why don't they just collect debts quietly, must we all know about their business?" _

"Hey, at least say something, President! We already have delayed his debt payment for almost a year!" Then that noisy boy begged help to other boy who stood still not far from him. But instead of offering help, the boy called "President" just walked to the canteen exit direction, right near Kirito was at. Kirito's eyes immediately met his cold glance. But it broke as soon as the obstreperous boy grabbed the president's arm, asking him to hear his lines.

"....wh– President! Don't tell me you give him more time! We already-" 

"It's not  _ we _ , it's my business," said the president answering his council  _ friend _ shortly. Then he made his arm released by force before he really left the canteen.

By seeing how he acted and talked, Kirito could know that the president actually couldn't really communicate well. Somehow, Kirito felt a bit relieved seeing the president didn't seem to have similar attitude with the noisy one, because Kirito might get interested to get to know him more. "Maybe actually he's a good person!" he thought.

Kirito hadn't ever seen him before, or maybe he was always there but since he's passive and almost never talked, so Kirito didn't realize his existence.

"You alright, dude?" Kirito tried to comfort the debted boy once the student councils really left.

"Y-yeah… Probably… You saw all that?"

"I won't judge you, but that's student councils for you.. I guess?"

"Actually.. I wanna complete it on time, the debt I mean. But I got wrong date on my calendar, not gonna lie. Gonna pay it tomorrow, but that person is just too noisy. Even though, it's my debt to President… That noisy person.. is not even a vice president, he just likes to stick his nose to people's business!"

"Uh.. I see. Are you twelfth grader like them? You seems to know about him better than me. So.. can you tell me about him?"

"No, I'm twelfth grader. And since you seem nice, I'll tell you about him. So he…"

* * *

His name is Eugeo.

From the debted boy's confession, he's pretty nice person when you're alone with him only, though he couldn't really interact well to others, so he often remains silent. Just like Kirito's guess.

What's new to Kirito is that Eugeo is popular among girls, just like him. But seems he got a fans club, for that point, somehow Kirito couldn't hold his laugh. "I'd like to see his fans club!" Then he continued laughing while checking his wallet.

"Oh right, I'll need some eggs too." Kirito stopped laughing, realizing people around him at the store started to stare him curiously. So he finished his errand right away.

* * *

It was already 7 PM, but Kirito just let himself lay on his bed. Actually he always do that everytime he finishes his shopping errand, letting his homeworks undone. He doesn't want to walk far but if it's about food, he would stand.

"...gonna make some toasts…" But he kept lying, sometimes swinging his legs. Though, finally he managed to move his body. When he just about to put the breads into the oven, there was a knocking sound coming from the front door.

_ "Uh? It's so rare I get a guest… I wonder if it's the dorm caretaker…"  _ he thought while putting his hand to the doorknob. But suddenly he recalled the incident a week ago, then he withdrew his hand with anxiety feeling.

".........who?" asked Kirito.

No answer.

_ ".........is it a prank? Oh well, just ignore it,"  _ thought Kirito walking back to his oven.

But then, somebody made sound, "Please let me in."

Kirito's eyes wide-opened. He knew that voice. He just heard it this morning. Something he's interested in. 

_ "But why!? Aren't I just a commoner compared to them!?" _

He couldn't hold his feeling and just opened the door without second thought.

"...P-pres–uhm!?"

The young  _ guest  _ put his palm covering Kirito's mouth at once, implying to remain silent. Yeah, he's Eugeo, the president of student council.

"Don't make a lot sound," he said. "You wouldn't want your friends see me with you, right?" 

Kirito, still with his shock, could just let him in and slowly closed the door. Then, the boy exhaled with relief, released his palm from Kirito’s mouth.

The moment Kirito looked at him again next to door, he gasped a little. He recalled again about the incident, somebody standing near the door and he was attacked by that person. He tried to be calm, thinking positive, like, the one who stood in front of him is a nice person, so he didn't need to worry so much.

"Uhm… so? W-what the president got to do with this ordinary stud–" Didn't complete his line, Kirito gasped again seeing Eugeo lifted his hand. He put on his defense by crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." 

"Huh?" Kirito felt confused. "Wait, what?"

"It's my fault." Then Eugeo crawled on the floor doing a  _ dogeza. _

"Waittt! I don't feel you made a fault?? Please stand up!"

"No! I won't before you forgive me!"

"No, no! At least tell me something about that fault of yours! I don't understand!"

"No! If I tell you, you won't forgive me even a bit!"

"I'll hear it! And forgive you at once."

"......promise..?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now, stand. I'll brew you a cup of tea. Sit there, on that chair." Kirito sighed. He didn't expect the president of student council would be so childish like that.

Eugeo kept grasping his own hands. "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Kirito taking the tea cup on the table near the president sat.  _ "He really is gentle person, or too nice. But something feels off… It’s like.. he’s much different than before, or is it just my false hunch..."  _ he thought.

"But, I really am surprised that you know which one is my room. And I bet you already knew my name," said Kirito again.

"How come I don't know about it… I have been here before…"

"What–"

"That's why I wanted to apologize, because I have.. a.. –wait! ..ugh not nOW–" Eugeo shook his head with hands on it.

Kirito tilted his head seeing Eugeo who's just like talking with someone else.

"President?? What's happening??"

The next seconds, Kirito already lied on his sofa, with a hand locking his wrists and burning green eyes staring his face closely.

"He doesn't have any business with you. He didn't go to the canteen today, it was me. Kirito-kun, right? Do you remember me? We met this morning at the canteen."

"What are you talking about! President! Y-you–" Kirito knew this sensation, his fear grew instantly.

"Sadly, you looked at me as if we don't know each other…"

".......heck!?" Kirito struggled to escape but Eugeo is more powerful than him. As he inhaled, he felt more sure.

"You shouldn't have forgotten to act polite towards your superior, right?"

"!!!!! YOUU!!!" Kirito couldn't stop cursing himself for being so stupid. This was the result of being careless, letting random person to get into his room. He's sure now the man who he's interested in is the same person with the one who attacked him last week.

Eugeo's fingers played around Kirito's jersey zipper, ready to pull it down.

"I wonder why you're the only one who doesn't get a sharing room. You know, if you share room with your friends, you might be safe from  _ this _ kinda thing."

"...nothing to do with you!"

_ Knock, knock. _

  
  


Both stared the door direction. Stopped all of their doing.

"Kirito-kun, you got a package!"

They kept silent awkwardly.

"Um, Kirito-kun?? Are you sleeping?"

".......tsk." Eugeo released his hand lock and stood from the sofa. "Don't make suspicious noises."

"Why would I obey you!" Kirito rubbed his reddening wrists. "I'll get some help!"

But before he did anything, Eugeo already opened the door. There's the boys dormitory's caretaker, seemed a bit surprised seeing the president there.

"Huh? Eugeo-kun? What are you doing here?"

Kirito didn't miss his chance to get help. 

"HELP! HE'S ATTACKING ME!" he shouted.

"Huh!?" 

"Ah, he's just practicing his drama lines," said Eugeo with gentle smile. "He needed me to criticize his acting. But it's almost done now."

"Oh, I see… Kirito-kun is always full of passion indeed. And I just know you're close with him. Then, I'll just leave the package here." The caretaker put a box near the door inside and took a leave.

Eugeo turned his head to Kirito, then smiled wide.

"Just you know, I'm always watching you, Kirito-kun. You'll never beat people's trust towards me. It's because people already knew what did I achieve since very long time."

Kirito gnashed his teeth.

"Why do you do this to me!? Just to bully me? To humiliate me? You're sick!!"

" _ Why _ , eh?" Eugeo tidied his own shirt, chuckled while about to leave Kirito's room. "Because I love you I think? Well, we'll see again soon, Kirito-kun. Bye now."

Without waiting response, the president closed the door leaving Kirito who unconsciously grew reddish color on his cheeks.


	2. Alice

Kirito felt like he was daydreaming. What happened few days ago was something he could never imagine.

Firstly, he was about to be attacked by same person for the second time.

Secondly, he found a unique person.

Thirdly, he's being confessed by this person.

So he's kinda confused now, whether he's afraid or interested in him, or probably both.

He should be more careful now but he's also curious of that man, so it's already multiple times Kirito  _ stalked _ him via internet.

_ "Because I love you I think?" _

"Since when goddammit!" His eyes widened and his face feels so hot everytime he remembered Eugeo's  _ confession _ words.

"No, no, no! If I'm like this, aren't I just like Stockholm Syndrome people!" Kirito shook his head while thinking about other else. "Uh wait… anyway.. I think, I've heard about it from Sugu… I'm not too sure though, but—" 

Kirito opened a new tab on his browser in his computer, then searching keywords "personality disorder". Once he read some articles about related thing, he stopped a moment.

"But what if he was just acting? Or he's just stressed overly so he did weird things..."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked his room ceiling blankly.

".....I need to know him more," said him then. "I know it would be a bit dangerous, but.. but if it's really a disorder or a stress.. I feel..I have to help him, somehow."

* * *

Startled, was the only word that could be put on Kirito's feeling description. He wanted to watch over the president but he didn't expect it would be his target who got him first.

_ "What the!? He gotta get me again or—" _

Kirito immediately trembled once Eugeo really approached him and sat right beside him. When Kirito took a slight glance, he cleared his throat so Kirito stopped staring at him.

"Don't look at me, could you?" whispered Eugeo. "Just focus to your meal. Talk without turning your head to me."

"...what do you want??" responded Kirito with whispering too.

Eugeo didn't responded to Kirito's question. He just acted as if he enjoyed his meal alone. Then Kirito decided to played along. He placed some rice in his mouth.

Eugeo realized that Kirito watched every of his movements, so he said,"Please don't worry, we're at public place, so it's totally safe."

"...please just tell me the point." Now Kirito put his spoon on his scrambled eggs, waiting Eugeo's next sentences.

"I know you would be bored but," said Eugeo. "I got to say a proper apologize to you. I'm sorry."

"After doing  _ that _ to me?"

"Yes, I have a certain condition."

"......" Kirito took a glance at him a little longer, then responded,"President, you might be good-looking and popular, but you can't just apologize and get a forgiveness easily after doing that kinda thing."

"It's up to you whether you would forgive me or not. But I believe you noticed something yesterday."

"What's it about?"

"Since I'm guessing you were noticed it, I would like to have a talk with you, privately."

Kirito peeked Eugeo's face. It looked extremely calm and cold that he could never imagine what was the president thinking about and how did he feel.

_ "Is he really acting?"  _ said Kirito in his mind. Then he opened his mouth again.

"If you can't guarantee my safety, then I won't go."

Eugeo put his fingers on his chin, a thinking gesture. Few seconds later he said,"Then please do bring a pepper spray, also some defense weapon like baseball bat..."

".....seriously!?"

"Of course? I don't mind if you hit my head or something, just make sure you're safe. Besides that… you're curious about it, right?"

Kirito got amazed by those statements of him. But it only made him more interested in this person.

_ Is he bad, or nice? _

"Alright. It's up to you whether you would come or not," said Eugeo tidied up his lunchbox then stood up. "I would be at the library on Friday after school, at 4 PM. Feel free to come."

* * *

Kirito got a dilemma.

Eugeo wasn't forcing him to come. And he could just not coming. But he always had  _ but _ . It might be his chance to find out more about him, he might spill out some stuffs that Kirito wanted to know.

But he was right, Kirito could bring some weapons.

_ Oh, wait— _

"I was forgetting about his fans club!" 

Then he went to the formerly-debted boy to ask a person who he could contacted.

"Hmm… As I remember, there's one girl with blond hair.. braided…ah, right, it's Alice."

"Alice…"

As he mentioned that name, another voice responded,

"What's with me?"

Both boys jolted. They didn't realize that the one who they talked about was right there.

"Huh.. sooo, there, Senpai, somebody wants to see you!" The boy whispered to Kirito,"Okay, boy, good luck and see you later!" then left rushly. Kirito was just like  _ 'what the heck?!'. _

".....so you're a twelfth grader..?" asked Kirito then, sweated while waiting Alice's reply.

"Let's get to the point. What business do you have with me?" said her blatantly.

"Umm.. it's about a certain fans club you're in—"

"I don't remember I'm in any fans club though."

"Huh..? HUH??" Kirito thinking hard.  _ Was that boy deceiving me?? No, wait, there must be something related that he mistook the idea… _

"You meant, the president's fans club?" said Alice then.

"Ah, yes! You knew it?"

"Well, it's spreading among the girls. So it's not an extraordinary thing." Then she pointed,"You wanna get into the club?"

"I.. can't say I don't want to, but for now, I just need to ask them something about him…"

Alice looked thinking a moment, and finally said,"Then, maybe I can help you to get in touch with the members, but I'll say this to you,"

"Really?! Thank you!"

"Let me finish my words first, gosh!"

"Ah, sorry!"

"So, I'll say this, you can just ask to me something about him. My  _ knowledge  _ about him might be equal to, or more than the club's."

Kirito's eyes widened. "Oh, I see! But why aren't you in the club?"

"Knowing a lot about him doesn't mean I must be the club's member. Okay, I'll say that my family is an acquaintance of his family, and I often played with him since we're little."

"Oooh! I didn't expect it!"

Alice smiled vaguely, then stood.

"Should we talk at more comfortable place? Like the park not far from here? It's so crowd here."

Kirito nodded and followed her along to the destination they agreed with. 

* * *

"So, what do you want to know first about him?" asked Alice opening the conversation, sat on a wood bench at corner of the park. Kirito followed her doing.

"Hm.. it's about his.. personality—"

"...you noticed it?? Wow…"

"Uh.. pardon me, Senpai? Isn't it obvious? Is it right that he has somehow an unstable personality?"

"I'll say that  _ they _ apparently nice at managing  _ turns _ . So people barely noticed, because in public he always limits the turn for one personality only. I almost feel that  _ they  _ can interact each other."

"S-so.. he really—"

"Yeah, in other words, he has multiple personality. I don't remember the exact term but I'm sure there are words 'disorder' and 'identity'..."

"Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"Ohh, so you've even browsed it? Right, that was what his mother said to me that time."

Kirito took a heavy breath. His guess was right. He looked up to the sky.

"Then," Alice continued. "he showed his other personality to you. You must be special to him."

She wasn't wrong actually, he really confessed it to Kirito. But Kirito couldn't stop thinking, _ why me?  _ Of course he couldn't tell it to this blond girl, whom he just met.

"I won't ask you what he and you did, relax."

Kirito exhaled,"Oh, thanks… You're kind, Senpai."

"It won't make me soft to you."

Kirito was just laughing while making wrinkles on his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll continue."

Kirito gulped in nervousness.

"When he was alone back years ago, he often said like 'when would Eugeo return...'. It was not peeking though! I just overheard!" Then she continued,"And so I thought,  _ isn't he Eugeo??  _ But then I realized, or to be exact, guessed, that the personality named Eugeo somehow had ever gone somewhere. But since his actual name is Eugeo, then the one who went somewhere that time was the main personality."

Kirito could just get amazed by Alice's explanation. It's something new for him that he felt he must write it all down.

"Wait, personality's name?"

"Apparently, personalities in these people, have different names each. So let's say, these are different persons, with different names of course, in one body."

"I see… Then, since when he had this?"

"I don't remember but it's since he's in elementary I think. Well, he always got terrible experiences since then, it might be its trigger."

"Terrible experiences like..?"

"...well—"

"Oh wait! No, I shouldn't have asked private stuffs!"

"...You're nice." Alice just nodded and put her leg on another leg. At a moment, it became so quiet. Kirito didn't know what to talk to bring up the conversation again. But not long from it, Alice opened her lips again.

"He.. had been into an accident when he was in junior high. It's said that he was with his other friend at that time. After the accident, he was always regretting everything," said her. "But soon, he became just like another person and never talked about those regrets anymore. It must be his another personality."

Kirito felt bad all of the sudden. Maybe he's pitying Eugeo, who he just knew has a heavy burden like that in the past. He felt wanting to support him, but Kirito also felt afraid of him, or to be exact, his violent personality.

_ "I wonder what kinda accident was it…" _

"You don't ask me, whether I know how many are his personalities, or not?" asked Alice with initiative. "Well, I'll say I'm not sure about it, it's so vague. And seems  _ they  _ are so careful with taking turns."

"It's okay, Senpai, you don't really need to tell me that details." Kirito bow his head. "It was already a valuable information! Thank you so much!"

"Uh, alright."

"But, Senpai, why are you telling me all this? We just met minutes ago…"

Alice exhaled and slowly replied,"Hmm… I wonder why… uh, a-anyway! Are you leaving?"

"...yeah? I need to get back to the dorm before the curfew."

Alice peeked his phone screen. "Oh! It's already this late!" she said as stood up. "I'll get to the dorm too. Bye."

Kirito waved hand at Alice and she replied by nodding.

"Oh, if you need something, please let me know!" shouted Alice as turned her body back again. After that, she really vanished.

Kirito felt pretty satisfied with the information he got. He yawned and started to walk to the boys dormitory. Then he just realized one thing.

"I.. forgot to introduce myself to her!!"

He decided to do it at the next time they meet.

* * *

Today's already Thursday. Kirito had decided to try meeting with Eugeo tomorrow. He would need to buy a pepper spray.

"The person that apologized to me multiple times looked nice though, and maybe actually I can talk to other than the brute one…" Kirito thought. "...pretty reckless, but it's just… his background is just so depressing!"

Kirito walked out to the school yard, then the usual group of girls approached him.

"You wanna hang out at the coffee shop there?" said one of them.

"Ah, sorry. I got a lot of works to do," Kirito answered. Of course, he got to go to the store for tomorrow's preparation.

The girls sighed. "Okay then… Next time."

"Oh right, Kirito-kun, have you heard it?" asked her. "It's something about a top 5 student though."

"...who do you mean?" Kirito stopped walking to listen to her for a moment.

"So this person was sent to clinic yesterday," she continued.

"Oh, was it that.. Alice-senpai?" said another girl.

Kirito's eyes rounded. "Alice..senpai?! What happened to her??"

"Hmm… I don't really know, but I heard someone saved and took her to the clinic last night. If I remember correctly it's…"

"Oh, right, wasn't it the president who took her to clinic?"

"You're right! It was him. Thank goodness, he's a savior!"

"...eh? Where's Kirito-kun?"

"He vanished!"

Kirito was already rushed to the clinic. There, he immediately found Alice, though she looked healthy.

"Senpai! What happened?" Kirito ran into Alice's place.

But she whispered with a weird face,"You shouldn't come here!"

"...why—" Kirito didn't know what to say except that.

"...because it's.. dangerous.. to both of us," replied Alice. " _ He  _ is watching you, Kirito."

"Huh?" Then Kirito realized that she just called his name even though he hadn't introduced himself even once, but he just put that aside.

Alice slipped a small paper into Kirito's hand and whispered again,"One thing you need to know.  _ He _ pretended taking me here. Now leave."

Kirito gasped and bit his lower lip.  _ Is this 'he' who Alice talked about… the one he thought of?  _ Kirito mumbled to himself.

When he got out of the clinic, he opened the paper Alice gave him. It's a row of numbers. Probably her contact number.

Kirito sighed after entering the number to his phone contacts. "For God's sake… what happened!" 

_ "Pretended taking her to clinic? What did it mean? So he actually didn't wanna take her there? Then what? And since people said it was the president who took her there..."  _

Kirito sat on the bench beside the big tree not far from the clinic yard, then continued thinking.

_ "People said he took Alice-senpai to clinic, but she then said he was pretending. And she also said that it's dangerous to me to get close to her. Also… 'he is watching me'... Wasn't it so similar with what the president said to me back then? ...so the conclusion is—" _

"Done thinking?"

Kirito jolted hearing all-of-the-sudden voice behind him. It was a little heavy voice, yet kinda soft and silky.

"...P-President—?! I-I…" Kirito shouted a bit. His brain worked faster than usual, thinking about many possibilities and relating some of it.

_ "Was he watching me even before I arrived at the clinic? Did he see me visiting Alice-senpai?" _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for visiting!
> 
> WHERE'S YUJIKIRI SHIPPERS VOICE
> 
> Fue's here saying "TBH IT'S MY FIRST ENGLISH FIC". Usually I wrote with Indonesian language. Pardon for the weird and inconsistent grammars, I feel it but I don't have idea what to fix lmao I need to learn more.
> 
> Let's hope I really finish this one, without abandoning thought even a little.
> 
> Oh right, the rating might increase someday.


End file.
